


Take a Break

by xTarmanderx



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jenna needs a break, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam has been stressing over his final exam grades being posted and Jenna's nerves are done with her son. Enter Theo with an idea to save her sanity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “Just point at the map, pack a bag, and I’ll take you there. Right now.”

Theo knew Jenna was ready to snap when he walked in from work and she was drinking straight from a bottle of wine. “Rough day?” He asked as he sat down to untie his shoes, turning his head to look at her.

“Get him out of my house.” She said firmly before taking a long drink. “I love him. He’s my son and I love him but I’m going to strangle him. He’s moping around still.  _ Still _ .” She repeated as though he hadn’t heard her the first time. He could only chuckle and nod in sympathy. Every since Liam had returned from his first semester of college three days prior, he’d been stressing over his final exam grades. Theo has tried to reassure him multiple times but Liam refused to hear what he was saying and moped around the house instead. 

“I’ve got the weekend off. I can take him out of town for a couple of days and see if that helps.” He offered. The words were barely out of his mouth before Jenna flung her arms around him, some of the wine from her bottle sloshing down his back.

“Saint!” She kissed his cheek and let go, lips turning down in a frown. “Sorry about your shirt. If you put it in the machine I can wash it before the stain sets in.”

“Thanks.” He chuckled and stood up, pulling off his shirt as he left the living room. He deposited his shirt in the washing machine and headed up the stairs, stopping at the top of the landing in front of Liam’s door. He walked in without knocking, smirking as he saw the younger man flopped face down on his bed, groaning into his pillow. “No updates?” He asked his friend as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’ve failed them all and my professors are trying to decide a nice way not to ask me to come back to college.” Liam whined. 

“You’re being dramatic.” Theo chuckled and gently nudged his knee against Liam’s hip. “Come on, little wolf. I’ve got a plan.” He said. Liam sighed loudly and rolled over, his eyes immediately going over Theo’s bare chest before his cheeks heated up. 

“Your plans suck. Why are you half naked?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. And everyone likes to see me shirtless.” Theo winked. He carefully controlled his face as Liam’s heartbeat stuttered and his cheeks turned darker. Huh. That was new. 

“What’s the plan?” Liam asked as he sat up and crossed his legs under him.

“You and me are going on a road trip for a couple of days.” Theo informed him, glancing around the room. His gaze was drawn to the map of the US on the wall and a plan started to form. 

“Really? Where?” 

“Just point at the map, pack a bag, and I’ll take you there. Right now.” He said softly as he watched the werewolf. “You need a break from thinking about school and I need a break from work. I think your parents could also use a weekend to themselves. Your mom was drinking from the bottle when I got home.” Theo chuckled as Liam grimaced. Jenna rarely chose to drink beyond a glass of wine with dinner and that’s how they knew she was stressed or that something was wrong. When she ignored the glass altogether, Theo had learned it was best to do exactly as she said and stay out of her way.

“But my grades-“

“Will either show up or they won’t this weekend. So stop worrying about it. Let’s go on an adventure, just the two of us.” Theo coaxed softly. “It’ll do us both some good.”

“I guess.” Liam sighed and got up, walking over to the map. Theo immediately followed and covered his eyes from behind, smirking as Liam leaned back into him. “Why are you covering my eyes?”

“It’s going to be a surprise. Just point at the map, Liam.” He murmured against his ear. Liam shuddered and gave a small nod, tracing his fingers lightly over the map before they settled on the state of Washington, just shy of Mount Rainier. “Perfect.” He moved Liam’s finger from the map and grinned as he uncovered his eyes. “You’ve got ten minutes to pack.” He informed him before leaving the room.

“But Theo-“

“Ten minutes,” he called back over his shoulder as he went downstairs. Jenna was in the kitchen this time, making herself a sandwich. “Mind making to more for the road?” He asked her as he opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of drinks.

“Anything for you. Are you leaving?” She asked, sounding just a touch too eager. Theo chuckled and nodded, pleased when she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ll bring him back Tuesday morning. I’ve got the evening shift at work so I won’t be in a rush to get back.” He explained. “I’ve got to go pack but thank you.”

“Anything for you. Thank you for getting him out of here.” She smiled warmly and he nodded, heading upstairs to pack his own bag. He was surprised when Liam walked into his room exactly ten minutes later, duffel bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Ready!” He declared, looking pleased with himself for being on time.

“Good.” Theo nodded and grabbed his wallet and keys, checking to make sure he had his phone before grabbing his own bag. “Come on, pup. Let’s go.” He smiled and led Liam downstairs and to the kitchen where a small pile of sandwiches had been stacked. Theo swore Jenna was a saint and he owed her for this one. 

“Does she think we’re going to starve?” Liam asked in amusement.

“No but I know the appetite of a werewolf and a chimera.” She chimed in from the doorway, half of a bottle clutched in her hand. “You boys be safe and call me when you’re coming home. Otherwise have fun.”

“Yes ma’am.” Theo nodded.

“Good boy.” Jenna walked over and patted his cheek before pulling Liam into a hug. “Try not to drive Theo crazy so he doesn’t leave you in a ditch.”

“He’s the one that starts fights,” Liam scoffed. He was rewarded by a flick in the ear from his mother and a reprimanding look. “Sorry.”

“Be nice to him.” She poked him hard in the chest before walking to the fridge and pulling out a bag of pepperoni. “Now please leave so I can watch my soap operas in peace.”

“You don’t watch them for the plot.” Theo reminded with a chuckle. 

“It’s so much more fun to make up your own plot. Now go. David will be here soon and he has the next two days off. I fully intend on making the most of it. Maybe you’ll get a little sister by the end of the week-“

“Mom!” Liam flushed hotly and grabbed the sandwiches, hurrying from the kitchen with a squeak. Theo threw back his head and laughed, picking up the drinks he had set out before smirking at Jenna.

“You’re the best.”

“Oh honey I know.” She beamed at him and they walked together into the living room where Liam was tugging on his tennis shoes. “You boys be safe.”

“We will.” Theo assured before pulling on his own shoes and walking to the door. He held it open for Liam, following the beta out to his truck. “Ready?” He asked as they buckled in and got settled.

“Ready.” Liam smiled warmly and Theo nodded, reversing from the driveway and pulling out onto the main road. These next couple of days would be interesting but maybe a vacation was exactly what they needed.


	2. Chapter 2

“So I’m thinking we can drive for a couple of hours and stop for the night.” Theo said as Liam emerged from the gas station and joined him at the pump. He looked down at the bag hanging on his arm, lifting an eyebrow as he looked back up to meet his eyes. “Were you worried I was going to starve you?” He teased playfully.

“Shut up,” Liam grinned and lightly bumped their shoulders together. “I needed something with sugar and then I thought chips could go with our sandwiches later.”

“At least you’re considerate.” Theo chuckled and secured the nozzle on his tank, shutting the tiny covering and grabbing his receipt. “Come on, pup.” 

“I’m barely a year and a half younger than you.” Liam grumbled halfheartedly before walking around the truck, climbing inside. “Can I connect my phone to your car before we start?”

“Sure thing.” Theo tapped a few buttons for him and watched the connection spring to life. “Whatever you play, make sure it has some kick to it. Last thing I need is to fall asleep at the wheel.” 

“If you’re tired, we can always just stop for the night. Start our trip first thing in the morning.” Liam suggested gently as he thumbed through playlists on his phone, finally picking one of his favorites. Bring Me The Horizon started playing through the speakers and Liam adjusted the volume, turning so he could face Theo.

“It’ll be a longer trip in the morning if we don’t get some distance tonight. I can manage a couple of hours if it means being able to sleep in. I don’t want to waste our entire trip having to drive.” Being stuck in a car for hours on end was boring and he wanted Liam to enjoy his small vacation. “I told your mom I’d bring you back Tuesday. So we’ve got three days for ourselves and I intend to make the most of them.”

“You really didn’t have to do this,” Liam said quietly after a beat. 

“I wanted to. I didn’t have plans and honestly? I can use the break as much as you. Work has been…” he sighed and shook his head as he started to drive. “It’s been driving me up a wall.”

“You want to talk about it?” The blue-eyed beta asked gently.

“Nah.” Theo exhaled slowly as he turned back onto the interstate. He drummed his fingers lightly against the steering wheel before glancing at Liam, not surprised to find the beta watching him curiously. “Fine. I got passed over for another promotion.” He brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck, looking back out at the road. 

“But that’s not fair!” Liam protested immediately. “You work your ass off and you train every new employee. If anyone deserves a promotion then it’s you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” he smiled fondly over at his friend. “Maybe it’s time to find a new job. Not sure where I’d go but…”

“Maybe it is time,” Liam agreed. “You’ve been exhausted for months, Theo. I can see it and so do my parents. Mom’s pretty worried.”

“She’s worried about you, too.” Theo returned, unable to help himself. “She might not say it, but she was worried about you while you were away at college. And now you’ve been stressing over your grades-”

“I just don’t want to let her down. Or my dad.” Liam slouched sideways against the seat, continuing to face him. “Nice deflection, by the way.”

“All part of my charm.” He chuckled and reached over for his drink, lightly running his index finger along the rim. “I want to strike a deal with you. I don’t want to talk about work. I don’t want you to talk about school. For three days, we find other things to talk about.”

“Well what happens if one of us breaks the deal?” 

“Winner gets to decide. Makes it more fun that way.” Theo turned and offered a smirk. “You in?”

“Hell yes.”

-

It started to lightly drizzle by the time Theo was ready to call it quits. He’d driven for almost four hours, most of it filled with Liam telling him stories from his childhood to help him stay awake. There had been a brochure at the rest stop they’d visited that detailed a cozy bed and breakfast that wasn’t too far. An extra half an hour later and he was pulling into a gravel drive, parking easily between two smaller cars. Liam stirred from where he’d been resting against the passenger window, blinking blearily. “We made it?”

“Just our stop for the night. Come on. We can get our stuff inside and get a couple of rooms.” Theo said as he opened his door. He quickly grabbed their bags from the back and headed for the front door, letting his eyes flick over as Liam fell into step at his side. “We’re halfway there. Tomorrow morning we can sleep in and drive from here.”

“Sounds great,” Liam said as he opened the door for him. He followed Theo through a cozy foyer decorated in warm colors and wooden trinkets. There was an elderly gentleman sitting behind the front desk, clutching a cup of tea and reaching for the lamp to turn it off. He paused at the sight of them and beamed, carefully setting his drink down.

“Good evening, gentlemen! You’re just in time. I was about to close up for the night. Lucky for you, there’s one room left. How many nights will you be staying?” He asked, turning around to collect a key from a cork board hanging on the wall. 

“Just tonight, thank you.” Theo put on his best smile as he sets the bags down, fishing out his wallet. 

“Very good. If you’ll just sign in the register here…” the man directed him to a large book bound in leather, a feathered pen resting on top. He told Theo the price and the time for the wake-up call and breakfast, assuring him that they were welcome to sleep in if they so desired. He introduced himself as Edgar and directed them up the stairs, bidding them a good night before returning to his desk to turn off the lamp.

Liam took the lead to the bedroom, opening the door for Theo and pausing immediately in the doorway. “Oh…”

“What?” Theo frowned as he peered inside the room, stifling the urge to roll his eyes. “Is it really going to kill you to share a bed with me?”

“No! I was just...surprised.” Liam’s cheeks heated up as he hurried in, taking his bag from Theo. “Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?” He held up his bag and Theo nodded, dropping his at the foot of the bed before flopping down onto the mattress. He must have drifted off before next thing he knew, Liam was tugging his shoes off and reaching out to shake his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get you changed and under the sheets, okay?”

“Nn…” Theo protested lightly, burrowing down against the comforter. Liam chuckled and rolled him onto his back, leaning down over him.

“Theo, come on. You’re too big for me to manhandle around.” 

“Five more minutes.” He looked his arms around Liam’s waist and pulled him down on top of him, ignoring the way the other tensed in favor of pressing his nose against his neck. 

“Theo…” Liam swallowed audibly and raised up on his elbows, flushing at Theo’s soft whine of protest. Who knew the chimera could be so clingy? “At least take off your jeans.” 

“Trying to get me out of my pants, little wolf?” Theo murmured huskily, the effect ruined by a subsequent yawn. His hold went slack and Liam wriggled back from his arms just as Theo reached for his zipper. He didn’t seem to care that Liam was watching him wriggle out of his pants, throwing them at the floor before rolling back onto his side. 

“You’re so annoying.” Liam huffed, tugging back the comfort and the sheet. He managed to convince Theo to worm his way under them and covered him up before going to cut out the light. When he returned, Theo had thrown back the sheet and left a space for him in the bed. Smiling fondly, he crawled under the covers and carefully pulled them back up. He didn’t have a chance to get comfortable - Theo was already tugging him back to his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Good night, Liam.” Theo’s warm breath puffed across his ear and sent shivers down his spine. 

“Night, Theo.” He took a deep breath and relaxed, setting his head on Theo’s chest and letting his steady heartbeat lull him to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency for help with the fake dating stories. You rock!

It was unbearably warm when Liam woke up. His tired brain struggled to focus on what had woken him as he slowly opened his eyes. “Wake up call! Good morning!” A happy voice chirped from the other side of the door before footsteps sounded down the hall. Liam let his eyes close again until something shifted on top of his head. He cracked his eyes open and blinked slowly up at Theo, a questioning hum escaping. 

“Go back to sleep, Li.” Theo’s voice was low and raspy, sending a tingle down his spine. “We don’t need to get up yet.” A nose pressed against his hair and he smiled, nodding slowly. 

“Just let me fix this…” he tugged at the comforter and sheet, pushing them as far down his legs as he was able before snuggling back up to the chimera. “I can’t believe you’re a cuddler,” he teased lightly. A laugh puffed against his ear, Theo’s lips lightly tracing the shell of his skin. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, little wolf. Now sleep.” He commanded firmly, tightening his hold around Liam’s waist. The beta couldn’t help but smile, tucking his face back into the crook of Theo’s neck before letting his eyes slip shut. 

-

When he woke a second time, one set of fingers were gently carding through his hair and the other was tracing spirals down his back. He stretched himself slowly, yawning as he looked up to find Theo watching him with soft eyes. “Welcome back to the world of the living.”

“You were the one who suggested going back to sleep.” He reminded, carefully setting his chin down on Theo’s shoulder. Whatever is happening right now, he doesn’t want to break it. Theo has never been this openly tactile with him. There have been soft touches to his elbow before, an arm around his shoulder every now and then, but nothing quite like this. 

“Yes but  _ I’m  _ not the one who slept for almost twelve hours.” Liam’s eyes flew open and he reached for his phone, checking the time. Sure enough, 11:00 am flashed up at him with a missed text from his mother and a call from Mason. 

“How could you let me sleep so long? We’re supposed to be back on the road by now.” He set his phone back down, disappointed as Theo stopped stroking his back. 

“I tried to wake you an hour ago but you growled at me in your sleep. It was adorable.” Theo gently cupped his cheek, sweeping his thumb over his skin with great care. “I’ve already called downstairs. Edgar saved us some leftovers from breakfast and it’s almost time for lunch. There’s time for you the shower if you want.”

“What about you?” Liam frowned. 

“I showered when I woke back up. It was obvious you were going to sleep a while longer.” He looked down and noticed the change of clothes, a light blush staining his cheeks. 

“Oh. Well I won’t take long, promise.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m in no rush.” Theo assured. When Liam didn’t move, he smiled fondly and pulled his hand away from his face. “To shower, you kind of have to move.”

“Right.” Liam’s cheeks darkened as he watched Theo, searching his face. When was the last time he’d seen the chimera this content? It was enough to fuel a new ache in his chest, a want that he had kept buried for months now. “Theo…”

“Shower. We can talk later.” The chimera promised as Liam’s stomach growled. He chuckled warmly and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and leaving the werewolf with no choice but to follow suit. Scratching the back of his head, Liam yawned slowly and got to his feet to shuffle into the bathroom. 

By the time he was showered and dressed, Theo had already tidied up the room and his own bag was packed. He reached out to take Liam’s, nodding over toward the door. “I’ll take these to the car, you can go ahead and sit down for lunch. While you’re at it, you can go ahead and return our key.”

“Sure thing.” Liam said as he started walking downstairs. Slowly, he made his way toward the scent of food and found himself walking into a large dining room where small tables for two were set in a haphazard pattern. Most of the tables were occupied by middle-aged couples, men who were reading the morning paper while their wives flipped through magazines or chatted quietly with the couple beside them. He made his way to an empty table at the far corner, looking around in a bit of confusion.

“You must be one of the guys that came in last night,” a brunette with neon orange glasses and bright purple lipstick leaned over from the table closest to him. “Is your husband joining you?”

“Husband?” Liam frowned momentarily and then his eyes widened. “Oh! We-we aren’t married.”

“Shame. Edgar said you two looked adorable together.” She smirked and lifted a cup of water to her lips, taking a sip. “Actually, he said you looked like models that in his younger days he would have-”

“Millie, don’t you dare finish that sentence.” A blonde woman pulled out the chair from across from her, giving Liam an exasperated look. “Forgive my fiancé. She doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut. You look lost.”

“I’ve just never been to one of these places before. Is is that obvious?” He laughed softly and scratched the back of his head. “Was I supposed to wait for Edgar? Am I supposed to order something or what?”

“Aw he’s a cutie, Frankie. I want to keep him.” Millie winked and Liam’s cheeks heated up quickly.

“Afraid I can’t let you do that,” Theo’s voice smoothly cut in as he reached the table. “Sorry ladies but he’s spoken for.” He tossed Liam a playful wink and his heartbeat stuttered, traitor that it was. Theo’s eyes crinkled in amusement and he reached over, gently taking Liam’s hand in his own. “Did I miss you telling them our story?”

“Our story?” Liamed croaked, his eyes wide as he looked frantically between the interested women and his friend.

“Of how we met.” Theo grinned and glanced over at the girls. “I’m Theo, by the way. Has my boyfriend introduced himself? Sometimes he forgets his manners. This is Liam.”

“We were just getting to know him. He was telling us it’s his first time at a bed and breakfast.” Frankie tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “But I’d love to hear how you both met. I’m Frankie and this is Millie.”

“Nice to meet both of you.” 

“Hang on!” Liam interrupted with a frown. “No one answered my questions about food.”

“He’s precious.” Millie giggled and leaned forward, lightly tapping him on the nose. “Edgar makes piles of sandwiches and different soups. In a few minutes, he’ll start bringing out tray to set between tables where he’ll put all of the food. Then we can pick and choose. We’ve been doing this for a while.” Liam scrunched his nose slightly and leaned back in his chair, glancing curiously back over at Theo.

“Sounds perfect. Now, back to us.” He gently squeezed his hand, tracing his thumb along one of his veins. “When Liam and I first met, he thought I was a serial killer.” That...was not the start that Liam had expected. “See, his car had broken down when he was driving home cross country from a...what was it? A baseball summer camp? You were a junior in high school, right?”

“Uh...yeah.” Liam said slowly when it grew apparent everyone was waiting for him to answer. 

“So anyhow, his car had broken down and I was cruising around in the middle of the night with nothing better to do. I stumbled across his car and there’s this poor kid sitting there, looking miserable while laying on the hood of his car. So I pulled over and offered him assistance. Couldn’t get the car to start so I offered him a ride into town and a place to stay for the night.” Theo smiled gently over at Liam. “He told me no, that he wasn’t interested in getting murdered by a ‘hot axe murderer’ and that I should keep driving,” he did the quotes with one hand. “So I left. The next morning, I was visiting the mechanic for an oil change and he was there. I told him it was destiny and we were meant to be together. He let me buy him breakfast and the rest is history.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Frankie laughed as Millie made a cooing sound. “There’s no way that’s how you two met. This kid doesn’t play baseball.”

“I could!” Liam protested before his eyes widened. Theo snorted, grin stretching over his lips as he eyed the other couple.

“All right. Maybe that’s not exactly true. But where’s the fun in telling the truth?” He smirked dangerously, mesmerizing the three of them.

“Well I love a good challenge.” Millie flashed a dazzling smile. “Let’s see who can come up with the better story.”

“Is there a prize?” Theo cocked an eyebrow.

“Don’t need one. It’s just for the thrill of it all. I love a good story. You guys in?”

“Sure. Not like we have anything better to do.” Leaning back in his chair, Theo glanced over at Liam. “That okay with you?”

“As long as I get a turn.” Liam shrugged. If Theo wasn’t in a rush to get back on the road then neither was he. Besides, what was the harm in trading a few harmless stories to pass the time?”

“Cool! So, I’ve got one.” Millie said before launching into a detailed narrative. She told them how she’d met Frankie on a lesbian singles cruise in Europe. She’d been sitting at the bar, flirting outrageously with two Norwegian supermodels, when she’d excused herself to get some air. She’d decided to cozy up to a bleach blonde and had tripped her right next to the railing, sending Frankie overboard. Of course she’d had to play hero and dive right in to save her life. Her hands moved in a flurry as she spoke, wildly outlining the story she wove for them. She said that she hadn’t counted for the fact that she couldn’t actually swim and Frankie had ended up saving her life, keeping her afloat until they’d been rescued and then performing unnecessary CPR.

“You know, for practice.” Frankie winked at her beloved and the other woman beamed radiantly. 

“Like anyone would believe that,” Theo chuckled. “Liam, how did we meet?”

“Mine isn’t nearly as dramatic,” Liam grinned. His attention was momentarily drawn away as Edgar arrived with a tray, setting it down between the tables with a soft smile.

“Glad to see you awake, gentlemen. These two aren’t giving you trouble, are they?” Edgar eyed the other couple.

“Edgar!” Millie gasped and flung her hand over her heart. “We would  _ never _ .”

“She told them the cruise story.” Frankie filled him in.

“Oh that’s one of my favorites! I do love your imaginations.” He gently patted her on the hand and turned to Liam and Theo again. “They’re two of my favorite customers. They’ll treat you well and if they don’t then they won’t get any of my snickerdoodle cookies.”

“You wouldn’t!” Mille’s eyes went wide.

“They’re fine.” Theo assured with a soft laugh. “Thank you so much for your hospitality, sir. My apologies if our sleeping in disrupted your schedule.”

“Not at all! Everyone deserves to relax and you boys looked like you needed it. Your young fellow looks just like my late husband, Jacob.”

“Quit telling people I’m dead!” A voice called from the kitchen. 

“Sometimes it’s like I can almost hear his voice again…” Edgar sighed wistfully and Theo laughed, grin stretching at Liam’s horrified look.

“Really? Dude, it’s a Monty Python reference. How could you not get that?” He snickered, throwing his head back in full laughter and Liam kicked him under the table.

“Your face!” Millie joined in Theo’s cackling as Edgar smiled, pleased as he walked away to get their food. “Oh my god. I’m sorry but your face.”

“He said I looked like his late husband!” Liam hissed, cheeks turning bright red.

“Edgar just likes to make poor jokes. It’s his way of screwing with you and deciding that you fit in. Congratulations, you and your boyfriend here passed.” Frankie smiled sympathetically at him. “When I first came here, he faked having a heart attack at us being a lesbian couple. I freaked out...pretty badly. This was tame in comparison.”

“Old people know how to live it up,” Millie grinned. “Now, tell us your version of how you met Theo.”

“You’ve ruined it,” Liam sighed. “I was going to say we were in the park and I was throwing my boomerang around and it hit Theo. Knocked him right off his bike instead of coming back to me. When I reached him, he said there were better ways to sweep him off his feet and that I owed him coffee.”

“Millie said the same thing when I first met her. I was camping and she ran through my camp, claiming that a bear was chasing her. She knocked down my tent and dragged me halfway through the woods before we fell down a hill. Turned out we were running from a badger. I sprained my ankle and she demanded I take her out for drinks as compensation for the emotional trauma I put her through.” Frankie grinned.

“That’s not related at all.” Theo snorted. “That’s like saying it reminds me of when I was skydiving for the first time. I missed my landing mark and wound up in Liam’s pool. I hit the water and he was tanning, got tangled under my chute. I offered to buy him dinner as payback. See? Completely irrelevant.” He looked up, pausing and thanking Edgar as he returned with food for them and moved on to the next table. “Ridiculous,” he concluded.

“I think I’m in love.” Millie declared, reaching over to high five Theo. “You run on our speed. It’s cool.”

“Most couples that come here don’t actually carry on conversations like this with us. Thanks for indulging our boredom.” Frankie told them. She grabbed a sandwich from the top of the pile sitting on the tray between them, sniffing it before offering it to Millie. “No mayo.”

“You’re the best.” Millie took the sandwich and pressed a light kiss to one of her fingers before biting down into her food.

“This was fun,” Theo admitted as he waited for Frankie to grab another. He handed one over to Liam without much thought, taking a bowl of soup for himself. 

“This is my favorite.” Liam said softly as he took the sandwich, staring at Theo in wonder. 

“Of course it is. I asked Edgar to make it for you when I called down earlier.” Theo raised an eyebrow. “Did you think I didn’t know what you liked?”

“I…” Liam swallowed hard and looked back at his sandwich, shaking his head. He couldn’t speak around the sudden lump in his throat. How was it that Theo knew his likes so easily? Did he really pay that much attention to him? He thought about earlier in the bed, waking up with Theo running his fingers through his hair. He’d never told anyone but Mason how much he enjoyed that. Yet Theo had seemed to know. He forced himself to shake his head and smile at Theo, trying to erase the abrupt look of concern on his face. Thankfully Millie and Frankie had seemed to realize this was personal and had turned to another couple, asking them their thoughts on a conspiracy theory.

“Liam?” Theo set his spoon down, brow creasing as he leaned forward. “What’s wrong? Did I do something…?”

“No. You’re just...you’re a really great friend.” Liam squeezed their still joined hands tightly. He wanted to say more but not here, not surrounded by strangers. Theo had said they could talk later and he’d wait until they had a better opportunity. “Thank you.” He added quietly, looking up and offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Any time, little wolf.” Theo’s eyes softened into fondness and he returned to his soup, keeping Liam’s other hand tangled in his own hold. 

The rest of lunch was a quiet affair, a few jokes passed between them and the engaged couple beside of them but the conversation mostly lapsed into any easy silence. Theo insisted on helping Edgar clean up and Liam took the time to exchange information with Millie and Frankie, somehow agreeing to meet up with them again before the end of the summer. As they talked, he learned that they actually met while hiking to do some bird watching. He’d revealed that he had met Theo in high school as a sophomore in high school and next thing he had known, Theo was at his side and they were saying their goodbyes. He let the older man steer him to the truck, pausing as he reached for the passenger door handle. “Theo-”

“I know.” Theo murmured, stepping closer. He leaned in and brushed his lips tenderly against Liam’s forehead. “When we stop again tonight, okay? We can talk all you want to.”

“Okay.” Liam whispered, swaying toward Theo involuntarily as the chimera stepped back. “Hey Theo?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for bringing me out here. It’s really helped.” He smiled softly.

“And just think, the day isn’t even over yet and we still haven’t reached our destination.” Theo chuckled and reached forward, brushing his fingers over Liam’s jaw. “Ready?”

“Definitely.” Liam turned his head and pressed a kiss to his palm, surprising both of them. He turned as his cheeks heated up, climbing into the truck. Whatever was happening between them, it was getting harder to resist. He couldn’t wait to just let go. 


	4. Chapter 4

The drive felt impossibly long for the final stretch of their trip. Liam knew it was because he was anxious for answers, ready to sit and talk to Theo about whatever it was that was happening between them. They’d stopped once to top off on gas and to stretch their legs, both feeling just a little restless. Long car rides had never been a favorite for Liam. 

Still, he couldn’t understand how Theo could sit there and resonate calm energy. The chimera watched the road for most of the drive, something that annoyed Liam to no end. He wanted to know if Theo was half an anxious as he was. Ever since the bed and breakfast, he’d been keyed up. Their near kiss leaning against Theo’s truck had filled Liam with a longing that he’d been denying for months. It was easier to ignore when he was a couple of hours away at university and not constantly under the same roof as Theo. But here, out on the road, there was no escape. He was struggled to keep his chemosignals hidden and a part of him, a very small part, hated that Theo either wasn’t affected by the same desires or he was just that much better at hiding them.

They pulled into the parking lot of a diner just as rush hour traffic began, Theo killing the engine and turning to his passenger. “Thought we could have dinner and wait out the worst of traffic. Shouldn’t be too bad since it’s Saturday. We can probably ask around for the nearest hotel.” He explained. “We’re about half an hour from our destination. I thought we could go first thing in the morning.” Liam turned his head to look out the window, squinting as he searched for some kind of clue. Nothing came to light and so he gave up, turning back to the chimera with an affirmative nod.

“And are we still going to talk?” Liam asked, putting a great deal of effort into keeping his voice steady. Theo smiled softly at that, making his heart flip in his chest, and nodded. “Good. Let’s eat.” He grabbed the door handle and hopped out before he could do something stupid like grab him by the face and kiss Theo on impulse. The other door shut a moment later and Theo walked around the truck, offering his hand for Liam to take. It was warm in his own and he couldn’t stop smiling, following him into the crowded diner.

“Hey, gentlemen, go ahead and seat yourselves!” A woman called from behind the bar where she was scooping a milkshake into a cup. Liam scanned the room and tugged Theo’s hand, nodding at a booth close to the back corner and away from children. They slid into opposite spaces, keeping their joined hands above the table as they settled. Liam smiled warmly, an endless sea of emotions turning over in his chest as he looked up to meet dark green eyes.

“So...” Liam began slowly, trying to muster up the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind for most of the day. Theo’s head tipped in acknowledgment, thumb gently stroking over Liam’s wrist, and his confidence ran for the hills. “Where are you taking me?” He asked. He wasn’t sure if he had imagined the disappointment on Theo’s face. “I know we’re in Washington state, but why?”

“It’s where you pointed on the map.” Theo replied, plucking a couple of menus from behind the napkin dispenser. “Mt. Rainier to be exact. I thought we could spend some time hiking and just getting away from civilization. I wasn’t sure if they would have cabins to rent or anything, so I thought we could just stick to hotels here in the valley.” He shrugged one shoulder, flipping the menu open. Liam nodded his head, waiting for his friend to pick up the conversation again. When the silence stretched between them, he realized Theo was waiting. If Liam wanted to talk about what was going on, he would have to make the first move.

“Hey there, sorry about the wait!” Liam was saved by a perky waitress, a beautiful smile stretching across her face and cheeks turning pink as she looked at Theo. “I’m Ashley and I’ll be your server. What can I get you both to drink?”

“I’ll have a chocolate milkshake.” Theo said, slowly starting to pull his hand free of Liam’s. Panic hit full force and he squeezed tightly, trapping Theo’s fingers against his palm. The chimera’s expression shuttered, only a glint of curiosity in his eyes as he watched Liam.

“Two straws. We’re sharing.” Liam said, trying to scrape together the last bit of confidence he had. Theo blinked in surprise at that and slowly returned his hand, openly studying Liam now. He blushed and looked at the waitress who had her gaze fixed on their joined hands. Her blush only darkened, embarrassment wafting from her.

“Anything else?” She asked, biting down on her lip.

“A basket of fries for us, please.” Theo said, not looking away from Liam. She hurried away and Liam swallowed, glancing back to meet sharp green eyes watching him like a hawk. “Yes?” Theo asked, as though he didn’t know what Liam was trying to ask.

“You’re really going to make me say it?” Liam grumbled lightly, dropping his gaze to the menu in front of him. Everything looked good at the moment, calling to his stomach. But he wasn’t sure he could eat around the butterflies that were filling him. It felt more like termites had settled in his stomach, gnawing away at his insides until there was nothing left. Or a tapeworm. Could werewolves even get tapeworms?

“Liam.” Theo’s gentle tone brought him back to the present. He swallowed hard and looked up, hating how he found nothing but understanding in those deep green eyes. “It’s okay. If you aren’t ready to have this talk-“

“I think I’m in love with you.” Liam blurted out. His breath hitched as Theo went completely still. “I...” Theo’s expression shifted, a full blown smile appearing as he held Liam’s gaze. “Oh.” He whispered, understanding starting to dawn on him. “How long?” He asked softly.

“I’m not sure. I felt something in the elevator last fall when we were fighting Monroe’s hunters. Maybe your birthday? I think it was then that I realized I wanted you. Or at least I could admit it to myself. You and Mason were smearing cake in each other’s faces.” Theo murmured, a fond smile appearing as he reflected on the memory.

“Since April? Why didn’t you say anything?” Liam asked, swallowing hard.

“Because I knew you didn’t feel the same back then. It didn’t matter, Liam. I was willing to wait.” Theo said, shrugging one shoulder again. “So I did. And here we are eight months later. You came around eventually.”

“What if I hadn’t? You never would have said anything to me?” Liam asked, tightening his hold on Theo’s hand.

“Liam. I would have never risked our friendship if I didn’t know you felt the same. Why do you think I took you on a road trip for the weekend? It wasn’t just to get you away from Jenna so you stopped annoying her.” Theo chuckled. “When I came into the room, I saw how you reacted. You practically admitted that you liked me with your heartbeat alone. So I took a chance and hoped you’d finally felt the same. And if you didn’t, that was fine. Things could go back to normal. I wasn’t going to pressure you.” He said sincerely. Liam nodded at that, trying to absorb all of the information that was being thrown at him. Theo wanted him. He had wanted him for months, had finally acted on his desires because Liam had finally shown interest.

“You mean we could have been doing this for months?” Liam asked, blushing as Theo smirked and nodded his head. “I’m a moron. I didn’t know. I thought I had a stupid crush and you wouldn’t ever be into me so I just tried to bury it. If I’d known...” he wasn’t sure what he would have done. He doubted he would have been able to act on his own free will. He was already proving that was a challenge and that he wasn’t quite so brave when it came to his emotions. “I love you.” He said with a bit more confidence.

“And I love you, little wolf.” Theo said fondly.

“Yeah, you do.” Liam beamed, squeezing Theo by the hand. He wanted to lean across the table and kiss him, but their first kiss needed to be private. He wanted it to be a moment between the two of them, not laid out on display in a room of strangers.

“You want to take our food to go?” Theo asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

“I think that would ruin our first date.” Liam said, blushing slightly. “I want to enjoy this time with you.” He said, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Our first date.” Theo hummed softly, seeming to weigh the words before nodding his head. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good.” Liam said, relief flooding through him. He glanced back down at his menu for a moment and sighed, glancing up at Theo again. “Can you pick for me? I can’t really focus right now.”

“Little wolf, there are easier ways to tell me I’m too hot to resist looking at.” Theo teased, chuckling as Liam’s face heated up. He flipped off the older boy with his free hand, squeaking as Theo’s hand darted out and wrapped around his free one. “Careful with that, pup.” Theo smirked. “Don’t put yourself in a position you can’t get out of.”

“I take it back. I hate you, you egotistical narcissist.” Liam huffed, rolling his eyes when Theo laughed and only tightened his hold in response. The waitress arrived with their milkshake and fries, interrupting them briefly. Liam took the time to gather his wits again, watching Theo order burgers for the two of them. As the waitress walked away, he freed one of his hands and gathered a handful of fries to toss into his mouth.

“You don’t. You can’t take it back now. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” Theo said, picking up a fry and dipping it into the small cup of ranch that had been given to them.

“Gross. I definitely can’t date you now.” Liam said, wrinkling his nose. Theo snorted softly at that and dipped in another fry, munching on it slowly. “How can you stand that?”

“It’s delicious. Try it.” Theo said, coating another fry and offering it over. Liam blushed, glancing around the diner, but no one was paying any attention to them. He leaned forward and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. “Well?” Theo murmured, watching him.

“Not the worst thing ever.” Liam admitted after swallowing. “I still prefer ketchup.” He said, reaching for another handful of fries.

“You’ve got something.” Theo said, moving his hand to gently cup Liam’s jaw. His brushed his thumb carefully over Liam’s lower lip, smirking as Liam held his breath. He pulled back his thumb, a drop of ranch smeared over his skin. Liam’s breath stuttered as Theo pulled his hand free, licking the edge of his thumb to clean it. “There.” He said, smirking as he set his hand down on the table. “All better.”

“Fuck.” Liam whispered, squirming slightly. From the way Theo’s eyes darkened, he knew exactly what he was doing. “You don’t play fair.” He said, popping a couple of fries into his mouth. He tried not to shudder as Theo’s predatory gaze tracked the movement, his interest fixed on Liam’s throat as he swallowed. “Stop that. We’re in public.” He hissed, biting down on his lip.

“I’m not doing anything, little wolf.” Theo said. He reached for the milkshake between them, smirking as he wrapped his lips around the straw. Liam did his best to ignore the way his stomach flipped in response and something simmered under his skin. Theo sucked on the straw for a moment and pulled back, licking chocolate from his lips. “I won’t do anything you don’t want.” He said gently. “And I mean that.”

“I know you do.” Liam said, lifting the hand he hadn’t let go of since they’d entered the diner. “Let’s just see where this goes, okay? I don’t want to plan our relationship. I mean, if we’re in one. We are now, aren’t we?” He asked.

“Yes, Liam. You can call me your doting boyfriend, though I’d prefer sexy or even smoking hot.” Theo said, winking playfully at him.

“I’m already over you.” Liam said, grinning as Theo poured and batted his lashes. “Does that move usually work on your dates?” He asked.

“Wouldn’t know. Can’t remember the last time I’ve been on one. Maybe when I was fourteen.” Theo said casually, glancing off to the side. “Here comes our food.” He said, moving their half empty plate of fries to the side. Their joined hands shifted over so the waitress could set their plates down  and Theo waited until she walked away before addressing Liam. “Don’t do the whole pity thing, okay? I didn’t have time for dates, I was busy skulking around in the sewers.” He murmured quietly. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I won’t bring it up then.” Liam said. “You think I can eat a burger with one hand?” He asked, eyeing the monstrosity in front of him.

“Only one way to find out.” Theo said, reaching forward and lifting his own. He took a bite, eyes falling shut as he chewed slowly. “This might be the best burger I’ve ever had.” He said, opening his eyes again to look at Liam.

“God help me.” Liam said, grabbing his burger. The first bite was mouthwatering and he devoured it quickly, licking his fingers clean and trying to ignore Theo’s amusement as his boyfriend watched. “Stop that,” he said as he sucked ketchup and mustard from the side of his thumb. “Why does everything have to be sexual with you?”

“It doesn’t.” Theo said. “It’s just more fun that way.” He slowly untangled his fingers from Liam’s, smiling apologetically. “Bathroom. I’ll be right back.” He said, slipping out of the booth.

Liam wasted no time in pulling out his phone, shooting Mason a quick text saying he had a boyfriend now. He grinned as his phone immediately began to vibrate, answering the call. “It literally just happened!” He said, cutting Mason off before he could start. “Sorry I missed your call this morning and didn’t call back. Theo and I were at this bed and breakfast, we’re out of town for a few days.”

“Dude!” Mason laughed down the line. “It’s fine. Your mom told me when I showed up at lunch asking about you. I just wanted to let you know I was home for break and wanted to hang out. No worries. You enjoy your trip with Theo, okay? But I expect details, Liam. Lots of them.” He warned.

“Promise.” Liam said. They quickly said their goodbyes and he hung up, pocketing his phone as the waitress returned with the check. “Thanks,” he said as he pulled out his wallet and covered the bill. “Would you be able to tell us where the closest hotel is that has a vacancy?” He asked.

“You picked the wrong night for that kind of question.” She said, smiling sadly. “Every room in a 15 mile radius is booked. We’ve got a snowstorm coming in tonight and no one wants to be traveling.” She explained.

“Any suggestions on where to stay?” Liam asked. He’d seen the snow on the ground during their drive north. They’d yet to run into any actual snowfall. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Theo they had to turn around and drive back toward Beacon Hills.

“There might be a cabin on the mountain available for rent. I can get you a couple of business cards to call. There might be one left for you two. If there is, I’d recommend going and buying some groceries to last you a few days. Weather forecast wasn’t joking around with this one.” She said. Liam nodded and watched her walk away, slouching back into the booth.

“What’s wrong?” Theo asked, sliding into the space across from him. “You look like someone told you Christmas is cancelled.”

“Don’t even joke about that.” Liam snorted softly. “Hotels around us are totally booked. Waitress said we could try renting a cabin on the mountain. They’re expecting a snowstorm to seal the place in for a few days.” He sighed. “I know that’s probably too expensive. We can just find somewhere else to go.” He said.

“Didn’t take you for a quitter, pup.” Theo said, clicking his tongue. He took the business cards from the waitress as she returned, frowning slightly. “Excuse me, can we get the check as well?”

“Your friend already paid for it. Let me know if you two need anything else.” She said, turning and walking away.

“Liam…” Theo began.

“I have money, you know.” Liam said firmly. “You can get the next date.” He added before Theo could try and argue.

“Fine.” Theo said. He pulled out his phone and grabbed a business card, punching in the number. “We’ll find a place to stay, little wolf.” He added softly. He reached across the table and took Liam’s hand again, waiting for someone to pick up. Liam watched as he made his way through four business cards with no luck, everyone that answered completely booked. He was starting to accept they were going to have to turn around when the woman on the fifth phone call said she had a small cabin available. Theo accepted immediately and freed his hand to put directions in his phone, thanking her profusely and promising to be there within the next hour and a half. He hung up and glanced at Liam, smirking as he took his hand again and pressed a kiss to the tips of his fingers. “Ready for an adventure, little wolf?” He asked softly.

“Anything with you.” Liam said, grin stretching over his face. Theo’s laugh warmed him to the bone and he felt a thrill of excitement fill him. He had no idea what to expect next, but he was looking forward to it.


End file.
